femalevillainsfandomcom-20200214-history
Nicole Matthews (SHIMMER)
Nicole Matthews is a professional wrestler best known for competing as a villainess in the SHIMMER promotion. Nicole debuted for SHIMMER in 2007, and she began teaming with Portia Perez when she needed a partner. From that point on, Nicole and Portia formed the tag team known as the Canadian NINJAs, going on to become the promotion's top heel duo. When the SHIMMER Tag Team Championship was instilled in 2008, the NINJAs unsuccessfully challenged inaugural champions Ashley Lane and Nevaeh at Volume 22; however, the pair defeated Lane and Nevaeh at Volume 26 to become the second-ever tag team champions. The NINJAs held the titles for 692 days before losing the titles to Misaki Ohata and Hiroyo Matsumoto in 2011. Nicole received her first shot at the SHIMMER Championship when she attacked Cheerleader Melissa after her title victory over Madison Eagles, though this was part of Saraya Knight's evil plan to have Melissa taken out. Nicole failed to capture the title from Melissa at Volume 45, and she and Portia later failed to regain the tag titles when they were eliminated by the makeshift team of babyface Courtney Rush and heel Sara Del Rey, who won the titles. The NINJAs won the titles back at NCW Femmes Fatales IX on July 7, after the evil Sara abandoned Courtney during the match. The duo later feuded with the Global Green Gangsters (Kellie Skater and Tomoka Nakagawa), resulting in the NINJAs losing the titles to 3G in the main event of Volume 57 in April 2013. Nicole later received a singles push, leading to capturing the SHIMMER Championship in a four-way elimination match at Volume 68. She won the match by eliminating Madison Eagles after tossing a fireball at her face, leading to a feud between Nicole and Madison that spanned several volumes. Nicole's title run ended at Volume 77, when she lost the title to Madison in a No Disqualification Match. Since Portia Perez's retirement, Nicole has continued to compete in singles competition in various events. On November 11, 2016, Nicole appeared at RISE Wresling's first show disguised as a competitor known as Skilled Death Artist #1, and became the final entrant in a battle royal where the last two women would compete against each other in the Phoenix of RISE Championship Tournament. Both Nicole and Britt Baker emerged as the final two and were named the winners, but after the match, Nicole turned heel by attacking Britt, and later removed her disguise and revealed her identity. Later in the event, Nicole defeated Britt, but due to her post-match attack, the decision was reversed, giving Britt the victory. In 2018, Nicole was announced as one of 32 women competing in the Mae Young Classic. Nicole appeared as a heel in the fourth episode on September 26, 2018, and defeated Isla Dawn in the opening round. Gallery Nicole Matthews Disguise.png|Nicole Matthews in her villainous disguise at RISE Wrestling Nicole Unmasked.png|Nicole's reveal after attacking Britt Baker Category:2000s Category:Bare-Handed Category:Bare Stomach Category:Brunette Category:Callous Category:Full Bodysuit Category:Live Action Villainess Category:Master of Disguise Category:Sports Category:Villainous Reveal Category:Wrestling Heel